


Good Dog

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cunnilingus, Multi, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: It's So FluffyPrompt: Kara/Lee/Sam - puppysarahspank





	Good Dog

Kara had a hard time ripping her eyes away from the puppy tail butt plug stuck in Lee's ass, but he growled at her and that wasn't acceptable. She smacked his ass hard. "You know you have to do a good job."

Lee ducked, but shook his ears at her, so she smacked him again.

"Come on, Lee," she cooed. "This is one of your favorite jobs, and there's a treat for you when you're finished."

As he bent his neck forward, stretching to get his tongue on Sam's cock, Kara smoothed her hand down his back.

"Good dog."

Sam's eyes rolled back in his head as he came, and Lee managed to swallow it all.

Kara scratched his head, then leaned back next to a panting Sam, spreading her legs. "Come to mama, Lee."

He didn't need any coaxing this time, and she could swear his tail was almost wagging.


End file.
